Inner Beast
by MadaraSenju
Summary: Madara's ordinary life is turned upside down, where he is introduced into a new world, Hashirama's world. HashiMada; Naruto AU of supernatural wolves and Hybrids.


Inner beast

AU: Wolf's exist among the human race in large packs. The wolves are able to transform into their human forms. Despite though the existence of wolves in society, there is much conflict between wolves and Humans

* * *

Madara's heart rate increased as he sprinted around the corner, running through the dimly lit streets. The streetlights were threatening to blow out from the cold autumn night, the moonlight shining down on the city. Harsh panting filled the street as a young man fled from his pursuers. His midnight hair flew in the wind, taking another corner into a dark alleyway. The raven man's legs stumbled from the effort to escape. The sounds of chatter and feet were heard meters away from him.

The raven kept running, the dark alley eventually coming to an end with a large pale wall. Madara's eyes widened coming to a stop in front of the incredibly large blockage.

"Shit!" Madara cursed, feeling his heart tighten in panic, his throat drying. Madara brought his fist against the wall, pushing against it, hoping to magically pass through the cement. The noises behind him where growing louder as his pursuers slowly caught up.

Madara spun around to face them, backing up against the wall as much as he could. Three shadowy figures slowly appeared in front of him. There harsh panting filled the night air, and Madara just glared defensively.

"You were fast, but not fast enough" one of the men spoke, panting, still out of breath from the horrendous chase. The raven glared, his charcoal eyes matching his midnight hair and dark skies. A man of the night one could say.

Madara was abnormally fast but that accounted for his lack of strength. The raven haired had agility heightened to his fullest abilities. It was something his family had praised him for, but also shunned him in silent ways he could never comprehend. His family were named the Uchiha and Madara was an astounding example of the clan name. Quick and fast able to scour building tops in a matter of minutes. A unique feat that Madara owned was his unique hearing. At the age of ten, he had been granted with a power of amazing hearing. Though that period in Madara's life had been erased from his memories and his everyone he knew. It was as if he had never existed in those times. It was a dark time in his life and no one would whisper a word to him about it.

The charcoal eyes rolled over the 3 figures, taking in their appearance. All three of the men were tall and big, the third man being quite bulky, guessing they were in their early 20's. He tried to remember the men and their facial features so he could notify the police force, if he gets out of this alive.

"Pft, making us chase you in the dead of night" spoke the chubbier male in disgust, as if Madara had been the one doing the wrong.

Said male took a step towards Madara, causing the younger boy to become alert. Madara's eyes quickly scanned for a quick exit but the other two males blocked the way. The Uchiha's heart skipped a beat as his chances of escape blew away in the midnight breeze.

Suddenly the man charged at him, throwing his body weight at the smaller man. Madara's eyes clicked at the sudden movement quickly moving out of the way. His smaller body and agility helped him to pass by the other man quickly. Despite the man being quite bulky, he had quick reflexes, turning to grab the Uchiha's arm and toss him to the floor.

Madara yelped, hitting his head against the cold pavement. The man had cornered him back against the wall, this time he didn't let him escape. Using his weight, the man climbed on top of the winded boy, pinning him down.

His vision blurred slightly, feeling his head roll to the side, dazed from the forcible impact. He could barely feel the man on top of his paralyzed body as a numbing sensation filled his body. Someone tugging on his jeans alerted his senses, causing him to moan slightly. The Uchiha's vision slowly pixilated back to reality, seeing the man's hungry face mere inches from his own. Said man was pulling down his jeans and undergarments along.

The cold suddenly attack his newly exposed body, Madara flinching. His body was slowly dissipating and he could barely move, trapped under the larger man while the other two looked on with smirks and chuckles. Instantly he had regretted leaving the safety of his home to wonder the dangerous cold streets at this time of the dark night.

Madara was not a oblivious man, and he knew what was to come, and despite all the fear he felt inside, he refused to utter a single plea. Probably for the fact that he knew it was pointless and preferred to keep some sort of dignity before he was about to be broken. Even calling for help was futile, the streets not too busy at this hour and if not some people pretended not to hear anything. He felt helpless and that's when reality hit him. He felt his shoes being removed alongside.

The man began to fiddle with his own jeans, popping open the buttons. Madara's head fell to the side, looking past the two guards seeing the open street at the other end of this alley. Suddenly Madara's ears peeked slightly as a growling was heard in the distant. If he didn't know any better he would of thought the dirty grub on him was the one growling like an animal.

A silhouette appeared at the end of the alley and Madara's eyes squinted to identify it. Uchiha's had a poor eyesight, and Madara was no exception. The figure was becoming bigger and the animalistic growling much louder. Finally his captors became aware of the new incomer. The two men turned to face the approaching shadow, and the man on top of him paused his actions.

"What is that?" one of them spoke. Instantly both the men went into offensive, cursing at the unfortunate events. Madara was relieved slight at the intrusion but the new comer didn't bring him any comfort. He realized that the figure was some sort of animal.

"It's a wolf" the other man exclaimed.

Madara's charcoal eyes cleared up and he saw the wolf slowly stalking up to him. The wolf was exceeding large, much large than any another dog he had seen. A large brown silky coat covered the animal's skin, the moonlight giving it a white tint, his long tail swishing slowly behind him. The brown wolf was growling, exposing his huge fangs, drool almost dripping from the animal's lips.

The raven froze from a newfound fear but the opportunity of escape was slowly arising, it was more appealing than staying behind to see what was about it happen. The heavy man quickly jumped off his body, pulling him up as well holding his arm securely as if he was going to protect him, but that wasn't the case; even now the man decided to not let go of him right now, despite the danger. The huge animal came to a stop, a few meters in front of them, glaring at them. His eyes were chocolate brown, very warm eyes for a deadly killer. Madara's eyes met with the wolf for a mere moment, the wolf stared at him gently, almost trying to convey a sentence to him through glance.

A moment of silence passed before the huge beast charged forward. Madara's eyes darted for the escape, quickly pulling away from the larger man. The raven didn't even worry for his discarded jeans, his shirt was long enough to cover, and took off for the street. The men begun screaming as they fought the beast, and he could hear the mauling of skin and the wolf's barking.

Madara took off for the second time that night, wearing only his long blue shirt. This time, he was much more frightened, the thought of being mauled to death was more terrifying then one could imagine. As the Uchiha ran, his cold feet hitting the pavement painfully, the sounds slowly died down. The dead streets were silent save for Madara's frantic panting. The sounds of the wolf attack had been silenced as well and then a loud howl was heard, declaring victory.

The Uchiha's house was still too far to retreat too, and he knew no close by relatives of friends. Madara's coal eyes searched for a quick hiding place, afraid the wolf would come for him next; a darkened patch that the streetlights failed to reach, Madara found himself running over. There was a large dumpster, and he quickly kneel beside it. The cool metal froze the side of his body, as Madara tried to press himself closer. Hopefully the horrible stench of the rubbish would throw the beast off if he tried to track him down by scent.

Quickly, the Uchiha worked on soothing his uncontrollable breathing. He was trying to steady his breathing when distant footsteps were heard. Madara's exceptional ears caught onto the footsteps and he could discover they weren't the steps of shoes. The slow steps of the wolf were heard, growing closer and Madara's heart froze. He brought a hand over his mouth, and slowly breathed through his nose, though it was much more difficult when you were mere inches from death.

He could hear the steps growing louder, till they came to a stop. The breathing of the wolf was heard, it was the upmost terrifying thing he had heard in his life. Nothing but the wolf's breathing and Madara's heartbeat was heard in the cold night. In a moment, the wolf suddenly took off, howling as it raced down the North westbound streets.

Madara sat frozen beside the dumpster, still holding his breath. The raven's eyes heated up, feeling the stress and terror slowly push to the back of his mind. The Uchiha decided to stay hidden for a few more crucial minutes, before standing up. His feet ached, and were probably bleeding from the harsh texture of the pavement. Madara took a look around making sure everything was clear and unmoving.

The Uchiha walked out into the open, savoring the streetlights. He was unsure of where he was, not knowing which direction his house was located. This was the worse night of his life. Madara walked down the road, his body too worn out to rush himself. His pale legs were freezing and shaking from the exertion. He came to a stop, taking a look at his surroundings. There were shops located on each side of the road, nothing looking familiar. He had gone the wrong way. Damn it

His head still throbbed from pain, a new feeling arising in him. He felt dizzy, placing a hand on the wall to support himself. His eyes were blurry and his body was shutting down, giving up.

"Hey there, are you ok?"

Madara froze as the tone resided through his head, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder gently. He turned to face the unknown person quickly, knocking his hand of his shoulder in shock, his eyes taking in the appearance of the stranger. It was a man with long brown silky hair, skin kissed by the sun as it left a glowing tan. The newcomer was quite tall and he looked very fit and at this moment, Madara told him to run but he was glued in place. His own charcoal eyes gazed into the warm brown eyes, the chocolate eyes looked back at him in concern and worry; just the way the huge wolf had looked at him. This man didn't seem like a threat but Madara was too worn out and paranoid from the previous event that anyone could be a potential threat.

"Here, you are hurt come here" the unknown man said referring to Madara's bleeding feet, holding his hands out. The stranger seemed to notice the distrust in his own charcoal eyes. "I want to help you" he exclaimed.

Madara felt his tongue inactive as no words could be formed from him, almost as if he speech was stolen. He was still dazed by the man's warm chocolate eyes that brought him comfort and also fear; fear of the wolf that had attack his pursuers just awhile ago. His brain was pumping, full to bursting leaving him with a migraine and he felt himself losing balance slowly.

The last thing he felt was the man catching him before he came tumbling to the floor, picking him off and walking him somewhere.

* * *

REVIEW

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review! Even if you follow and/or fav, you should leave a review, it motivates me exceptionally


End file.
